


Sex ed and a shy kid

by mcrlove412



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrlove412/pseuds/mcrlove412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read it for somewhat forced extremely hot smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex ed and a shy kid

'What!' I thought to myself 'you've got to be fucking kidding me' as I glared at the little neon flyer hung up on wall.

SEX ED TODAY IN ALL HELATH CLASSES.  
BOYS REPORT TO GYM FOR MR.WAY  
GIRLS REPORT TO CAFETERIA FOR MRS.PIERCE

fuck me. Why do they even need these fucking classes. The kids who do get lucky are normally shit faced and not safe and the kids like me who don't leave the house except for school don't get lucky at all and have no need to learn about something that's not gonna happen anytime soon. the classes are pointless all they do Is tell you to wear a condom.

i sighed seeing that health was two periods away and that I has Mr. Way twice. I didn't want mr.way to see me at all today because I had him for art before health and if he saw me in art but not sex ed he'd know I had ditched.

Mr. Ways kind of obsessed over his students in a good and bad way but I know he'd give me detention or make me write some essay on sex and why being safe is important if he figured out I'd ditched.  
so I just had to leave now before class started.

I waited for a minute by the exit of the gym until the coast was clear and then ran.

 

when I got home the house was empty which wasn't that unusual. Even if my mom or brother was home they wouldn't question me and would just leave me alone to cool off because normally if I ditch it has something to do with bullying.

i do get bullied quite often mainly because people will just try to get me to talk. see I hate my voice personally and I know opening my mouth at school would just get me in trouble so I stay mute almost all the time.

I became so good at not talking in school I do it at home too which doesn't bother My mom much since I've always been quiet around her but I know it bothers jake.

Jakes my step brother and has been since we were both seven. Me and jake always got along so he knows my real personality and that the quiet frank isn't me.

He's a jock and tries to get people to leave me alone but I told him to just let it go cause it wasn't gonna change no matter what he did.

 

i love jake but if anyone needs to be going to sex ed in this household it's him not me.

He always has girls over and does them, and he always goes to parties to get lucky and tries to drag me along. I don't do parties. Last time I went with jake I ended up being locked in a closet with some handsy pervert who said my name was picked for 7 minutes in heaven. (which I was no way apart of)

i climbed upstairs to mine and Jakes room and went up on the top bunk. I opened my laptop and went on random websites.

I kept getting those fucking annoying things telling you that someone in your area wants to fuck you for free. I hate watching porn. It's all fake and all gay porn sucks.

The only interesting porn is with girls and I'm not into that, not because girls disgust me but mainly because they all look like they're thirteen in the videos. I'd much rather watch gay porn if any of it was good, but sadly to jack off I just use my imagination.

 

"Frank!" I heard jake yell from downstairs. I didn't respond and he knew I wouldn't but he always yelled anyways.

He came flying into the room and when he saw me he looked relieved. "Frank you scared the fuck out of me man! Don't just ditch without at least texting me! You know I get worried about the bullies and shit"

"sorry" I mumbled quietly

"so what happened today that made you ditch?"

i just shrugged and he groaned.

"Was it bullies?" He asked

I shook my head, and he seemed surprised.  
"What was it then."

"I didn't wanna go to the assembly." I responded lamely.

"Assembly?-oh! The sex ed? Why not? I mean it's a free period and you free condoms and shit"

"jake I don't need condoms." I replied.

Jake just stood there before shaking his head and sitting down at the desk across from me. "Frank why won't you go out then? Why don't you want to party and drink and screw? What happened to you. You used be so much fun and outgoing now you only talk if you have to."

"I never said I didn't want to drink or party or screw I just don't okay?" I snapped at him.

"That's it were going out." Jake said picking me up off the bunk and setting me down on the floor. "You have five minutes to get ready and were going out to some club where no one from school will be. I'm breaking you out of that damn shell you've built up. The real franks been in hiding in it for too long.."

As I figured the club was a big success....for jake.  
He had girls all over him wanting to fuck while I sat in the back corner at the bar away from everyone and simply drank a seven& seven with diet seven up and some shit whiskey.

i just wanted to leave. I didn't fit in here and everyone that comes near me tries to grabs my junk or squeeze my ass. I don't mind people sending me drinks but I'm not going to let random people touch me.

I downed the rest of my seven&seven and put my head down on the bar in my arms. I remained like that until I felt a body near me and hands grabbing me through my jeans.

"Hey dude fuck off!" I yelled trying to move away but couldn't. The dude was bigger than me and obviously buzzed. I tried standing up and backing away but he trapped me in the corner with nowhere to go.

He began grinding into me and whispering extremely dirty things in my ear. I looked for jake but couldn't spot him from where I was. the guy tried shoving his hands down my pants and I screamed. It was loud but so was the music and I doubt anyone had heard me.

"Shh baby." The guy whispered.

I began crying and gave up on pushing away. I felt vulnerable and he had his hand grabbing me and stroking so I didn't want to do anything stupid since he had the upper hand right now. All I could do was stand there and cry.

Apparently when the song switched and there was a break between the two and someone must've heard me crying because suddenly the dude was being pulled of of me. "Hey man hands off! He doesn't want you touching him, the poor guys crying for fucks sake just let him- frank?"

i looked up at the man who knew my name and I swear my heart dropped past my stomach and out of my ass. Mr. Way.

he looked just as shocked as me but once it clicked that I was underage and shouldn't be here plus I wasn't in school he looked mad.  
"Franklin Iero you have five seconds to tell me why you're here." He said madly.

I glanced around for jake and saw him by the door with a girl and looking around probably for me so we could leave and he could bang the girl at home.

I ducked under Mr. Ways arm and I ran as fast as I could to jake. once he saw Mr.Way chasing after me he ran out the door without the girl and we both hopped into his car as he flew off towards home faster than I'm sure was necessary.

 

The next day I knew I couldn't ditch because i had a math test first period and a science test after lunch. If I wasn't there for roll call I'd have to come in the morning after to school the next day and make them up.

Im pretty sure I'd failed the math test and jake said he probably did too since he was still a little hung over. He didn't mention Mr. Way so I didn't bring it up since he probably forgot.

I groaned to myself as I walked to the science room for another test and then to art and health. Yay two classes with Mr. Way.

Again I knew I'd bombed the test and my mood only worsened when I realized jake wasn't in any classes the rest of the day with me.

I walked into the art room and sitting on my desk was a detention slip for an hour detention after school today. The reason he put. Reckless behavior.  
I knew I'd get in trouble but can he really give me a detention for something outside of school?

I just remained silent as usual and let him teach while not paying attention. I secretly texted jake telling him I got detention and his response was how. I just said for talking to much and he replied telling me to quit being a smart ass.

i decided on telling him it was for not doing some project and he bought it telling me I'd just have to walk home later.

 

Mr. Way locked the door and walked over in front of my desk then pulled a chair around so he could sit right in front of me.

"You are so lucky I don't report you. Do you have any idea how fucking bad that could have ended last night with that guy frank?! Why you were even at a bar alone is beyond me but how stupid could you be!?"

I rolled my eyes and watched him. "Ya roll your eyes that'll get you into less trouble." He replied rudely. "And you ditched class yesterday. Why was that frank? And don't just sit there I don't care how much you hate to talk your not leaving until you tell me."

"I didn't want to go to sex ed." I said calmly staring him down.

"So you went to a bar to get felt up?"

"Yea I planned on getting raped that was my goal the whole damn time." I spat "Actually I went home and did nothing until jake came home and dragged me out to the club because he hates me being quiet." I replied still calmly and I could tell it was bugging Mr. Way.

"Jake?"

"My step brother Jake Martin."

"I didn't know you two were brothers." He stated and I just stared at him raising an eyebrow.  
"so why didn't you want to go to sex ed?"

"Why learn about shit I don't need to know"

"frank that stuffs important. Everyone needs to know it or you could end up getting a girl pregnant."

"Yea I don't think I'll have that issue considering the fact that I'll never go near a girl like that."

Mr. Ways face looked shocked but then sort of evil. "It's not just about sex frank it's about sex organs too."

"and?" I asked disinterested.

" if you can get all my questions right then u can leave if not you have to go through a punishment. Deal?" He smirked. "Basic questions from sex ed."

I nodded. "Deal."

"Okay what's genitalia?"

"Your private areas used for sex and waste removal."

"Correct. Whats a scrotum?"

"Balls."

"More specific."

"fuck I don't know baby making balls?"

he smirked "strike one. What's another name for semen?"

"Cum."

"Nope scientific name."

"Uhmm I don't know." I said unsure of the answer and of what his punishment was going to be.

"strike two. Okay whats masturbation?"

"touching yourself." I answered awkwardly.

"Correct. Okay next question. How often do you masturbate?"

"What?..." I asked

"how often do you touch yourself frank? Answer the question or that's strike three and then comes the punishment."

"I'm not answering that." I told him

"okay then punishment it is." He smirked and began to remove his pants and then underwear.

"whoa! Whoa what are you doing!?" I asked covering my eyes.

"you have to point to all the parts I name and touch them. First the scrotum since you missed that."

"I'm not touching you you're crazy. Put yourself away." I snapped.

He grabbed my hand forcefully made me grab his balls. "This is the scrotum frank. Go ahead and touch it." He smirked.

I looked at him unbelievably. he had my hand in his grabbing himself.

he then proceeded to move my hand onto his actual penis. "This is the shaft." He said making me pump him slightly and then I felt his dick twitch. The fucker was getting hard.  
"do you know the name for the slit?"

"s-something with a u..." I stuttered

"Close enough. Now rub it."

I slowly moved my hand and rubbed his slit. he groaned and my finger got precum on it.

"Now touch it with your tongue." He said breathlessly

i tried to move away and object but he grabbed my head and basically forced himself into my mouth.

I gagged at his size but that didn't stop him from fucking my mouth.

He pulled me to my feet and began tugging at my pants. I tried to stop him but he had his mouth on my dick before I could. I groaned involuntarily and my hips jerked a little.

"Frankie are you a virgin?" He asked with one of his fingers rubbing around my hole.

I shook my head no and he smiled. "Good." Then he pushed me onto the desk and began eating me out.

"Holy fuck!" I gasped feeling his tongue lick all around the hole and then push in.

he chuckled and then proceeded to push in a finger next to his tongue

i groaned and he slapped me on the ass.

"C'mere" he growled pulling me into his lap as he sat down in a chair.

He placed himself at my entrance and thrusted up into me. "Fuuuck Mr. Way." I groaned, he was big.

He pulled my hips down hard and I began to ride him as he thrusted up into me. After two minutes or so he managed to hit my prostate and I literally screamed.

"Shh baby we don't want to have to gag you. But I wanna hear your voice babe since you're so quiet all the other time. moan for me just not loud." He whispered biting on my ear.

I moaned quietly but then loudly when his hand gripped my cock firmly and began pumping away.  
he began pumping and thrusting at the same time but gave up after so long and just began ramming up into me hard.

I screamed when he hit my prostate again and came hard up into the air onto my chest and neck.  
i felt him release inside me and moaned when he bit down hard on my shoulder to keep from himself moaning to loud.

"fuck Mr. Way." I breathed.

"God frank you have such a nice ass. Perfect for fucking." He said.

"Mr. Way... I don't think we practiced safe sex." I smirked. "You didn't wear a condom, isn't that against your teaching?"

"How would you know." He smiled. "It's not like you were there."


End file.
